Traloc
Traloc is the Main Antagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju Video Game Series. While he only appears in a single episode of the show, his role in the Games is far greater. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen in the Video games, and Jeff Bennett in the animated series. Before the GamesEdit What happened before the first game is little to none. He is known to have competed with Jibolba in The Great Juju Challenge 60 years ago. This would imply that he was a Great Shaman, and possibly a Great Warrior. Jibolba and Tlaloc would win the Challenge, barely beating Team Black Mist. In doing this, Tlaloc and Jibolba win the favor of the Moon Juju. Tlaloc would remain a Shaman in the Pupanunu Village until just before the events of the first game. Just before the events, Jibolba and Tlaloc are up for the Village's Head Shaman. Due to Tlaloc's use of Bad Magic, Jibolba is appointed Head Shaman. In his outrage, Tlaloc steals the Moonstones, with help from his Voodoo dolls Pins & Needles. This would rid of the Moon Juju's power. Then, Tlaloc turns the Villagers of the Pupanunu Village, and surrounding villages into Sheep, including the warrior Lok, who was destined to fulfill the prophecy to defeat Tlaloc. Only Jibolba and Tak remain unharmed, and Tak is sent on a quest to defeat Tlaloc. Tak and the Power of JujuEdit Tlaloc appears for the first time in the Shaman's Tree in Upper Tree Village. He forces Pins and Needles to fight Tak for the Spirit Rattle. Later, he appears in the Spirit World, and he makes the shrubs push large spikes out to pop Lok's Spirit in a balloon. Tlaloc then sends Pins and Needles to stop Tak from gaining the three moonstone. After Tak gets the three moonstone, the Moon Juju reveals that Tak, not Lok, has fulfiled the Pupanunu People's Prophecy, and he was the Mighty Warrior. The Moon Juju then sends Tak to Tlaloc. Tlaloc appears for the final time, in the Dark Temple to fight Tak. During the fight, Tlaloc uses magic spells and Nerbils to fight Tak. But, Tak kills his magical plants to kill the final big plant. During this Tlaloc turns Tak into a variety of Animals to defeat him. In the end, Tak uses his Power of Juju to turn Tlaloc into a Sheep. Then, Flora, who was turned into an Orangutan during the battle, send Tlaloc into the big plant. Tlaloc is sent flying onto the Mountain Top, surrounded by "loving" Rams. Tak and Flora walk away cheering. Tlaloc is defeated. Tak 2: The Staff of DreamsEdit During Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tlaloc is still a Sheep. He sends Tak in the Dream World (desguised as Dream Juju) to defeat the Dream Guardian and get The Staff of Dreams, after Tak does this, Tlaloc reveals himself, and in a struggle, Tak, Pins & Needles break the staff into two pieces. After Tak defeats Pins and Needles, Tlaloc takes their half to plung the world into the Dream World. But, Tak is able to defeat Tlaloc's army of Black Sheep in Tlaloc's Sanctuary, and then knocks Tlaloc over the edge. Tlaloc sends himself into the Dream World, were he returns to his normal form, and brings Tak in with him. Then Tak and Tlaloc each transform into Dream Guardian Creatures, and fight. After Tak defeats him, he restores the Staff and returns it to the real Dream Guardian. Then back in the real world, Tak, Jibolba, Lok, and Dead Juju rejoice that Tlaloc is finally defeated. But then, Tlaloc returns and admits that he cannot defeat Tak and that he is the Mighty Warrior of the Pupanunu People. But, he then petrifies Lok, Jibolba, and Dead Juju and attacks them. Tak must constantly switch bodies with them to protect them, as Tlaloc uses Nightmare Creatures to attack them. After Tak finally defeats Tlaloc, Tak wakes up, revealing that Tak has been asleep for 16 days, implying nothing happened. But, before the credits role, Tlaloc's army of Black Sheep are seen running, implying that it did happen, or will happen. Tak: The Great Juju ChallengeEdit In Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tlaloc has a small role. His role is reduced to expand from the typical storyline, and so there could be a new antagonist brought in. First he appears to form a truce with Tak and give him a new power. He then pretends to give Lok a power to shut him up. He is shown a little later with Jibolba reminicing about when they both won The Great Juju Challenge over 60 years prior. Tlaloc in his human form implies that the events of the second game did happen when Tak thought, or inbetween the events of both games. Spongebob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Traloc is a playable character. He has joined the new Evil Syndicate along with Technus and Beautiful Gorgeous while Plankton returns to his original post. They are briefly joined by Dib. He aids the heroes in finding the pieces to The Vessel of Portencia and in defeating the Morphoid Leader: Globulous Maximous. However, he also helps the villains in kicking the heroes out of the Vessel, so that they could capture Globulous and use him for The Syndicate's evil purposes. Globulous then switches sides and faces the Vessel on the Moon, defeating it and causes it to explode. Traloc and the other villains are left stranded in the empty void of space. In Globs of Doom Traloc can use his sleeping powder to make his enemies fall asleep. TV Series In the TV Series, Traloc is a traveling Shaman, who uses some form of Dark Magic. He comes to the Pupununu Village in "A Shaman's Shaman". His appearance from the games is retained, but his story and voice hasn't. In "A Shaman's Shaman", Traloc comes to the village and attempts to become the new High Shaman, by squeezing Jibolba out. He also takes Tak under his wing. In the end, it is revealed that Ginto Powder to manipulate the magic, which Jibolba is allergic to. Traloc is banished, but claims he will be back. He does not return in the series. TriviaEdit *It is believed that Tlaloc was excluded as a boss in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, as a way to stray from the other games. AppearancesEdit *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' Non-CanonEdit *''SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Category:Nicktoons Category:Villains Category:Evil Syndicate members